playstationmoveheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daxter
Daxter is the secondary main protagonist character and Jak's sidekick from the Jak & Daxter series. ''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' In the beginning of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak and Daxter are making their way to Misty Island, the one place Samos told them not to go to. There, Daxter falls into a pool of Dark Eco. When he emerges, he sees that he has paws and a tail. Jak and Daxter are then informed by Samos that the only person who has a chance at changing Daxter back is Gol Acheron, the sage of dark eco. They then embark on a quest to the north to find this missing sage. Once they arrive, they find out that Gol and his sister Maia have been corrupted by Dark Eco. As they fight the villains, they see the rare Light Ego, which Daxter thinks may change him back. However, he decides to allow Jak to save the world instead of trying to use it to return him back to his original state. ''Daxter (game) In the beginning of ''Daxter (game), while inside a bar, Daxter is bragging to the patrons about his "adventures," leaving very little impression on his audience, except for an old man named Osmo, the head of the Kridder Ridder Extermination Company, who sees Daxter's potential and offers him a job as an exterminator. Daxter is uncertain, but Osmo manages to persuade him into the job. He then completes various bug-exterminating jobs throughout limited parts of the city while also trying to find Jak and free him from imprisonment, all the while continuously thwarting the plans of the evil Kaedan and the Metal-Bugs. ''Jak II'' In Jak II, almost immediately after the events recounted in Daxter (game), he finds Jak and helps him break out of the Krimzon Guard Fortress. They meet up with a group of Rebellion fighters known as The Underground, where Daxter meets a girl named Tess, who takes a strong liking to him despite him being an Ottsel. Jak 3 During Jak 3, Jak and Daxter discover that Ottsels are the fabled Precursors in the series' mythology. When the Precursors offer to grant him a wish at the end of the game, he decides to stay as an Ottel, wishing only for a snazzy pair of pants. The Precursors then creatively interpret a comment by Tess, turning her into an Ottsel as well. Daxter also has the ability to shoot all twelve different variations of the Morph Gun while Jak is on a Zoomer. Daxter can also been seen riding the JET-Board with Jak, inferring that Daxter can also maneuver the Jet-Board. Daxter also enters the eco grid at the Power Station to obtain the cipher glyph to enter the KG War Factory. Jak X By the time of Jak X, Daxter is one of the victims that was poisoned. He plays a significantly lesser part in this game. He is eventually cured by the end of the game making him extremely happy while at the same time putting a final end to his skepticism towards them winning. He is, however, available as an unlockable character in the secrets section. If you connect Jak X to a PSP with the game, Daxter, on you can also unlock the daxter mobile, a vehicle that resembles Daxter along with the color scheme. Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier Daxter went to the brink with Jak to help escort Keira on her quest to become an eco sage. At one point early on, Daxter is doused with Dark Eco, causing him to turn into an eight-foot tall, spiked, striped, and hungry monster with enhanced melee attacks. His powers include throwing Dark Eco bolts, a ground smash and a frenzy attack where he spins like a tornado. Daxter's appearance in the Ratchet & Clank series As the series developer Naughty Dog and R&C developer Insomniac Games had a close relationship, Daxter along with Jak made appearances in the Ratchet & Clank series. They appeared on the billboards of Damosel in Going Commando and one of the planets named Daxx was named after him (because Jak sometimes called him "Dax"). Category:Jak and Daxter series Category:Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Ugly Barnacles